Network identification and time zone (NITZ) is a cellular network feature that provides time information to a mobile station (MS). In 2 G and 3 G networks, NITZ is accomplished by sending messages including time information to the MS. However, the messages including time information are optional. Accordingly, it may be impossible for a MS to correctly set its time.